Cupcake Smear
by alfredswift
Summary: Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan lelaki membawa cupcake lucu


**Title: Cupcake Smear**

**Length: Drabble 516 W**

**Pairing: Chanbaek manis with cameo Sehun**

**Author: nenek Alfred Swift**

**I have to spoil my grandchild ^^ and hati-hati ada sedikit ekspisit-nya, ini BO**

**And, Action!**

"Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak, yang dipanggil menoleh lalu terdiam sejenak. Saat Baekhyun menghampirinya, tiba-tiba ia berlari, "yah Sehuna-ah!" Baekhyun berteriak lagi, Sehun menoleh, "aku tidak mau kau pukul lagi!" lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "aku tidak akan memukulmu, Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun berkata kesal, namun Sehun kembali berlari dikoridor sekolah yang ramai itu, Baekhyun pun mengejarnya.

Mereka pun kejar-kejaran dikoridor sekolah itu, hingga beberapa kali hampir menabrak murid-murid yang lain.

**CHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEK**

Tiba-tiba seorang murid keluar dari ruang guru ia membawa nampan berisi cupcake-cupcake lucu, tepat saat itu Baekhyun hampir menangkap Sehun, namun Sehun menghindarinya, dan membuat Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan orang yang keluar dari ruang guru itu.

**CHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEK**

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia dapat merasakan seseorang menahannya, menahannya mencium lantai koridor. Ia menimpa tubuh orang itu, saat ia membuka matanya, Baekhyun melihat lelaki dibawahnya menutup matanya dan cupcake lucu bertabur diwajahnya.

Lelaki dibawahnya membuka matanya lalu memandang Baekyun dengan pandangan polos, "maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun masih terdiam diatasnya. Mereka berpandangan seperti itu lama, "aku akan mengantar seorang murid baru berkeliling sekolah, namun aku menabrak dirimu" jelas Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menyentuh wajahnya dan menemukan bahwa cupcakenya hancur, Baekhyun mencolek krim disamping mata orang itu, "ini untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Orang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ini untuk dirimu". Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, "benarkah?". Orang itu mengangguk imut, "aku orang baru yang akan kau antar, dan ini hadiah untukmu".

**CHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEK**

Baekhyun menaikkan posisinya, wajahnya kini tepat didepan wajah orang dibawahnya itu. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, lalu dengan polos ia menjilat krim dihidung lelaki dibawahnya. "ini sangat lezat, sayang sekali mereka hancur" kicau Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengambil krim yang menempel dibawah bibir Baekhyun lalu ikut memakannya, "kurasa cupcakenya terasa lebih nikmat dari waktu aku mencicipnya tadi". Baekhyun tertawa, "tentu saja". Ia lalu mengambil krim dipipi kanan lelaki itu dan melumurkannya ke bibir lelaki yang sedang menatapnya bingung itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengambil krim di cupcake yang jatuh disebelah kepala lelaki itu lalu memakannya. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir tebal lelaki itu, lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mereka berbagi krim cupcake yang manis, dan gigi manisnya.

**CHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEK**

"YAK! BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNNN!" Sehun berteriak diatas mereka dengan mata dan mulut menganga, mereka pun tersadar dan segera duduk diposisi mereka. Baekhyun ada dipangkuan lelaki itu. Mereka saling memandang, dan melihat murid lain mengamati mereka yang sudah sejak tadi mempertunjukkan drama bebas biaya.

Sehun menarik lengan Bekhyun untuk berdiri, "siapa orang itu?" bisik Sehun, Baekhyun tersipu, ia menggeleng tidak tau. Sehun memukul keras kepala Baekhyun sambil menariknya pergi. Namun sebelum itu Baekhyun berlutut didepan lelaki itu lalu menjewer telinga-seperti-peri lelaki itu, "siapa namamu?".

"Park Chanyeol, cantik" lelaki itu mengeluarkan senyuman nakalnya. Baekhyun melepaskan jewerannya, "aku akan membawamu keliling sekolahan besok, jangan lupa bawa _pengaman_" bisik Baekhyun menggoda ditelinga Chanyeol.

**CHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEKCHANBAEK**

Kemudian Baekhyun beranjak dan segera pergi bersama Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melemparkan kedipan dan senyuman nakal bersama, Baekhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya seduktif.

"aku akan menyiapkan kondom rasa cupcake, cantik" Chanyeol bergumam, lalu ia tersenyum nakal lagi.

**CUT!**


End file.
